


[咕哒/始皇帝]PWP段子一发完

by samesame



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samesame/pseuds/samesame
Summary: 所以我现在到底是在干什么？迦勒底逃亡中的御主颤抖着自问，欲望的铁丝烧成炙红，烙在了仙人的肌肤上，那里并非想象中的酷寒冰雪，更像是光滑无匹的硬白玉，无论如何触碰都无法留下一丝痕迹。到头来，连温度也吝于给予吗。





	[咕哒/始皇帝]PWP段子一发完

**Author's Note:**

> *腐向慎入  
> *傻吊网友写的什么几把.jpg  
> *藤丸立香×始皇帝，设定为无性别AI，有异闻带记忆  
> *云玩家出没注意/OOC、OOC、OOC/bug漫山遍野，欢迎打脸

自己很清楚，现在所行之事的鲁莽、愚蠢、冲动。  
自己同样很清楚，对方的泰然、漠然和无动于衷究竟来自于何。  
这是……这是无法向人诉说的苦恼。达·芬奇酱只会把事情越闹越大，侦探一定会抬起他的半边眉毛，露出极端不以为然的神情，最后将话题转移到“仙丹”能不能塞进烟斗中之类的事；玛修就更——不，说到底，这是想要深埋在心中，不欲为旁所知的秘密。  
所以我现在到底是在干什么？迦勒底逃亡中的御主颤抖着自问，欲望的铁丝烧成炙红，烙在了仙人的肌肤上，那里并非想象中的酷寒冰雪，更像是光滑无匹的硬白玉，无论如何触碰都无法留下一丝痕迹。  
到头来，连温度也吝于给予吗。  
在此之前，他曾想过动用连奥丁大神之女也无法抵抗的秘药，甚至来自右手的绝对权限，可他没想到事情会如此顺利，简直像是……简直像是……  
蛾的细小粉末落在鼻粘膜上，如同麻痹神经的猛毒。藤丸猛地收紧了手臂，僭越？不敬？早已超过了这样浅显的词，如此猥亵的交接只能视为亵渎——明知道对方对自己的兴趣恐怕还不如手中那台虚数潜航艇的操作说明，自己仍然铤而走险染指了这具身体。

“啊……您……”  
“继续前行吧”的嘱托犹言在耳。本应是如清风明月一般的诀别，本应是感念、慨叹与遗憾交织的充实回忆。可在什么时候，敬服变成了爱恋，仰视变成了占有欲，再变成了不可抑制的攫取之心？  
气氛在激烈的摩擦中变得火热粘腻。始皇帝仍注视着手中的荧幕，他的双腿正被藤丸扣住，不加抵抗地成为对方发泄欲望的深谷，粗硬的性器顶在仙人腿根，仅是腿间的角度就让青年无法抑制，更别提被一直冲撞着的秘处，龟头渗出大量前液将鼠蹊处染得一塌糊涂，甚至飞溅到了背部——明知仙人已经超越了阴阳、超越了生死、甚至超越了欲望，他仍怀着一点小小的期待，期待始皇帝能赐下自己一滴玉露，缓解胸中火烧火燎、几近干裂的枯旱心田。  
这番不敬之词，始皇帝也一定洞若观火吧。啊啊……只要这样，我就满足了，能像这样紧紧抱着他，已经是中了亿万分之一的头奖了，哪怕……哪怕……  
“够了。”  
胡思乱想被一声钟磬打断。欲望、绮梦、汗水、以及掩藏在心底刀割般的恐惧，仿佛被一注雪水哗地浇散，全数蒸发为无形之雾。  
“抬起头来，看着朕。”终于放下了从穆尼艾尔处强征的阅读器，秦的皇帝翻转过身来，声线平静，仿佛无视了被玷污得一塌糊涂的下身——随着他的动作，水银化作的披帛无声地浮现，在两人四周结成一道包围的环。  
“起。”  
陛下——  
什么都没来得及说出口，仙人抚上了他的眉心，从指尖传来的麻痹感化为黑雾，从眼球之后翻出，覆盖了他的整个世界。

这里是……  
不，这是彻底的愚问。从气味都能分辨出来，带着蒸汽、油污的熟悉味道，被阿房宫照拂的人智统合之城，正是他不久前与迦勒底全员一同奋战之处，见证灼耀的奇迹、永劫的孤独、爱憎别离与新的希望之处。  
而照拂之光早已熄灭。始皇帝最终使阿房倾颓，双足重新踏上大地，与子民一同仰望月亮，静待着最后的别离——而他们现在所处之地正是这倾颓的废墟间，不闻人声，不见人影，就连秋虫的呢喃声也消失不见，留在这里的只有万世不变的淡薄月光。  
“！！？”  
前一秒他还在自己的房间中，怎么会突然来到这里？如果是和往常一般与英灵的共梦，手中的触感为何会如此真实，下身残留的欲望碎块，又为何会……为何会如这样挥之不去……  
“区区搬山移海之术而已，不必惊慌。”  
搬山移海之术可没法穿越风暴之壁……立香在心中吐槽道。对面的英灵微眯着眼：“你也好，迦勒底的英灵们也好，都是忠于欲望之辈哪。为实现自己的欲望，居然不惜对朕行此轻慢之事，泛人类史的你们实在有趣至极啊。”  
“……陛下，抱歉，我……”  
“无须表示歉意。朕也曾为人身，曾品尝过欢爱的悦乐，你能向朕乞求此事，倒也并非无谋之人。”  
“不不不不不是这个问题，这、这、这是，哎，哎？？”  
大腿凉飕飕的，藤丸立香这才发现最大的违和感来自哪里。缠在小腿上的裤子不翼而飞，两人身下仍是一团乱糟糟的状态，而他朝思暮想的人，正缓缓卸下腿间最后一丝遮盖，露出二千余年来不曾勘破的帝国的绝密。  
“然而如你所见，朕已为仙途中人，与朕交合于繁衍和效率统统无益，只是徒增烦恼与疲乏而已。即便这样，你也想继续下去吗？”  
他用力闭上因惊讶而张大的嘴巴，深吸了一口气。  
“当然！我是因为爱着陛下，才想与您……才想与您……”  
要说是什么时候开始，当然是在那日咸阳城中，也是在阿房的废墟之间，第一眼见到仙人的时候起，就在心中做出了选择吧。  
“唔。如此而已吗。”  
慢慢的，慢慢的，那具躯体染上了人的温度。藤丸的心跳得快要蹦出喉咙，仅仅是感受着温度就重新兴奋起来，性器的顶端刺进了缝隙中，更多粘滑的热块缠了上来，将他的欲望嚼食干净——抬眼望去，那人眼角边的银红在阴影下显得无比清晰。  
月光从翠玉上流淌而下。  
“那么就将这灵基赐予你，好好品尝，再感怀朕的恩典吧。”

听闻时钟塔的埃尔梅罗家善用水银行使魔术，其制作的礼装月灵髓液实为攻防兼备的至高作品。然而在此刻此地，本是带状的水银化为半球状的薄膜，作为两人的乘物静静漂浮在空中，折射出明暗不定月晖——主导着这一奇迹的人，正打开了身体迎接自己，嘴角仍挂着似是而非的笑意。  
手足触碰到仙人的躯体，唇舌触碰到仙人的醴津。本应被迷得心潮澎湃，本应是要幸福得要晕过去的如愿以偿，但有一丝异样感在提醒着他，他正与本不应存在于此世间的非人交媾。仙人的身体美妙无比，他的感官很快就缴械投降把自己交了出去，无论摩擦而生多少欲望的碎块，都会在软热的蠕动和套弄中慢慢消解，无论多么滚烫火热的潮水，拍打在白玉的墙壁上也只有徒劳，最终只能散碎成无数白沫，被这具躯体汲取干净。  
“陛下……陛下！”在不知是折磨还是享受间，青年忍不住哀求出声。“朕已告诫过你，这可是贪、嗔、痴汇聚一处，直达根本的烦恼，你未曾好好思考过吗？”始皇帝的语气中听不出好恶，“怎么，迦勒底的御主啊，你以为做这种事，是不用付出代价的吗？”  
不，我当然明白。藤丸立香挣扎着想要撑起身体，却因为下体一次又一次的雷殛般的感觉而麻痹，仙人已经完完全全掌握了他的五感，他身体的每一处痛苦与快乐，但即便是这样，他还是伸出手去，握住了面前人的手腕，正对上那双眼睛。  
甬道猛地收紧，疼痛嗖地窜上脊椎，脆弱之处承受的压力与刑罚无异。立香觉得自己确实要晕过去了，在彻底失去自我之前，至少，至少让我再看您一眼……  
一而再再而三践踏朕的威仪，究竟要任性到什么时候啊。  
迷迷糊糊间他听见有人在叹息。仙人的指掌重新覆上了他的头顶，在眼前变成漂染的白色荒野之前，青年心中所想的却是，既是夺人魂魄的红月也是带来战乱的荧惑，真是漂亮得像星辰一样的眼睛啊。

再度醒来之时，目之所及的，便都是全然陌生的景致了。不，说是景致有些太过牵强，无论是烛台还是案几，无论是攒动的人影还是空洞的回响之声，那都是无数记忆重叠起来的影子，烛光摇曳，黑影绰绰，有人在这里摔碎了玉璧，声音清脆悦耳，有人在这里昼间断理案件，掷下虎符，夜间读过的简牍无穷无尽，堆在角落如同高耸的太行山。  
然而可以断定的一点是，这一定是人的梦境了。  
藤丸立香从床榻上坐起，长吸了一口气。与那些模糊不清的事物不同，他发现自己的视界从未如此清明过，四肢充满了力气，浑身上下清爽干净，自中毒以来，甚至自迦勒底被卷入异闻带入侵时间以来，困扰自己多日的烦闷和疲惫消失得无影无踪。  
这是您的梦境吗？  
若在朕的梦境之中，怎能容你这般恣意妄为。传来语气还是那般平淡，声波如有实体般一字一字嵌入自己的大脑皮层。  
恣意妄为的是您吧……忍不住再次吐槽，立香走到案几的影子之后。感觉如何，陛下？  
通天冠下的视线斜睨过来。从侍奉的角度来说可谓糟糕至极，不过奉上的东西倒是不坏。  
青年目光尴尬地闪动了几下，摸了摸鼻子。这一夜的蝴蝶之梦终将结束，接下来就请您随我离开吧，还有人在等着我们，还有事情在等着我们去做。  
这里就让你这么坐立不安吗。也罢，待这蝴蝶身死、朕的国家真正消散于无底的罅隙间后，那便是再度相逢之日了。  
陛下。  
嗯？还有什么要说的吗？  
谢谢。  
那边传来一声轻笑。头生龙角的仙人起身，将玄鸟的羽翼盖在迦勒底的御主眼皮上，而对方配合地闭上眼，看见了云中飞腾的龙，太阳背后连结的彩虹，灵鼍之鼓声音绵长，翠凤的羽尾拂过太阿剑的锋芒。

**Author's Note:**

> 我居然也有搞起我鲭的一天，真是长出息了……


End file.
